Talk:Jurassic Park: Chaos
Ooh, this looks intriguing...Can't wait to see it! Styracosaurus Rider 13:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've got it---Chaos=Malcom is involved somehow, but I'm not sure about the skull. Plateosaur, possibly? Styracosaurus Rider 20:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : The skull's not Plateosaur. Keep guessing! But talking about the logo, the word 'Chaos', looks like it has been stamped on, with that dotted line round the edge! Toothless99 09:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : Not having a clue what the skull was, I launched my Wikipedia arsenal of skull photos (sorry) and I suppose...a therizinosaur of some sort, a sauropod (doesn't really look like it though), or a new genetic hybrid. Styracosaurus Rider 15:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : And by the way, you mad scientists---I wouldn't expect them to be that way, but...BioSyn??? Styracosaurus Rider 15:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: You haven't guessed the skull yet, and as for the scientists - well, keep reading! Toothless99 15:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I will ''guess that skull yet! It's one of them in this, and I can tell you that for sure! Styracosaurus Rider 15:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) (As for the scientists, it's definitely not BioSyn, I've read too much Lost world, so...Hmm. InGen employees gone bad? Terrorists genetically modifying war dinosaurs?...''John Hammond's evil twin brother??? ''No, scratch the last bit, I can't imagine David Attenborough going and creating dinosaurs, he'd probably go out and film documentaries about them :D)I got nothing else. I like how you bring back Hammond though. Styracosaurus Rider 19:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, considering 'this' is a list of dinosaurs, it is likely it's one of them (I'll tell you it is). Keep guessing on the exact species, though! Toothless99 19:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: I was originally going to ask every possible choice from the list, but then thought asking them would fill the site up. So: :::* It's not a theropod (the teeth are too blunt) :::* Not likely an ornithischian (as there is no predentary on the lower jaw, unless that was a mistake in creating the image) :::* And it's not a sauropod. Shoot. :::* Is it another primitive reptile of some sort? :::* Early tetrapod like Hynerpeton? :::* One of the antagonists (based on likely brain size)? :::* Styracosaurus Rider 19:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'll tell you one thing (Cause it doesn't give you too much of an idea), but it ''is actually a theropod. Toothless99 15:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well then...Don't bother to answer this if you think it's too specific, but is ittetanuran or more primitive than that? Styracosaurus Rider 16:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: This is as specific as I'll go, but yes it is a tetanuran. Toothless99 16:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: OK then. I'll wait and see what it could be now. Styracosaurus Rider 17:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Recent chapters Ouch...that's gotta be a problem. Raptor mega-force! And so that skull ''was ''a genetic mutant! Styracosaurus Rider 19:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : Actually it was meant to be the skull of a velociraptor, but the skull could have been modified if the brain was. And I still have one surprise that I really want to reveal, but I can't, because it's not time yet! Toothless99 19:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : It could be Dodgson...I know a lot of people who want him back...Y'know? Styracosaurus Rider 14:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : BTW, since you seem to have many (many...manymanymanymanymany) many raptors try putting in Austroraptor. It's another big raptor with unusual features. Styracosaurus Rider 23:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Story Are you still continuing the story? Just curious. Styracosaurus Rider 15:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : yeah, but I'm writing JP Dragon at the moment. Toothless99 07:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC)